Half Decommissioned
by cherrimrocks
Summary: Numbuhs 3 and 4 are half-decommissioned, and now they hate each other! How will they regain their memories and make up? mostly 3/4, some 2/5, takes place after operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too mean...:) I know it sucks...

* * *

**Half-Decommissioned**

**by cherrimrocks**

**Chapter 1**

**How It Happened**

"Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 poked him again. "Numbuh 4." He continued playing his video game.

"Numbuh 4."

Poke.

"I have to tell you something."

Poke.

"Numbuh 4."

Poke.

"Numbuh 4."

Poke.

"Numbuh 4."

She was about to poke him again, when Numbuh 4 threw up his arms and shouted, "WHOO-HOO! Level 297! Beat that, Numbuh 2!" Then he went back to his game, with Numbuh 2 rolling his eyes at him.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 complained. "Make him talk!"

Numbuh 2 sighed before saying, "We're just waiting for Numbuh 5 to finish talking to Numbuh 362. It shouldn't take long. You can tell Numbuh 4 whatever when we get home."

"Hmph." Obviously, Numbuh 3 thought that wasn't much help.

"Almost…got it…" Numbuh 4 started mashing buttons together.

This was when Numbuh 3 snapped. She snatched the game out of his hands. "Hey! I was almost going to get in the high scores! Gimme that!" Numbuh 4 jumped for his game, but Numbuh 3 was taller than him.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" Numbuh 3 said. When Numbuh 4 failed to retrieve his game, he tackled her.

Cries of "Give it back!" and "Never!" filled the room. The two fought their way into the decommissioning room.

"Hey—guys—don't go in there!" Numbuh 2 ran after them.

"Hey! What are you doing in here—" Numbuh 86 looked up from her work. "Don't touch that!"

Numbuhs 3 and 4 had fought their way into one of the seats and accidentally leaned on the activation button. Numbuhs 2 and 86 stepped back and watched in horror as the two were decommissioned.

"Shut it off!" Numbuh 2 screamed.

Eventually Numbuh 86 pulled a lever and the machine stopped, spewing out smoke for good measure.

Numbuh 2 coughed and fanned at the air. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3!"

When the smoke finally cleared, Numbuh 2 ran to his teammates, who were still coughing and looking dazed. "Do you remember anything?" He looked at Numbuh 86. "Did they get decommissioned?"

Numbuh 86 coughed again, then said, "I don't think so. The machine was only on for a few seconds, though they might have lost some of their memory."

Numbuhs 5 and 362 ran into the room. "What happened? We saw smoke and then—" Numbuh 5 stopped when she saw Numbuhs 3 and 4.

"Do you remember anything?" Numbuh 2 repeated.

Numbuh 4 fanned the air with his hand and said, "Sort of…" But then he saw Numbuh 3. "Hey! What's she doing here? She's not a Kids Next Door operative!"

"Yes I am!" Numbuh 3 shot back. "Well, kind of. I'm in the Cadets Next Door. I haven't graduated yet."

"Oh no…" Numbuh 362 moaned. "They've been half-decommissioned!"

-Transmission interrupted-

* * *

A/N: That sucked, didn't it? But as I always say, oh well. *shrugs* cliffy!


	2. Chapter 1 cont

Numbuh 2 said, "Calm down, you guys! You're both in the Kids Next Door. In our sector."

"Oh, great. Just what we needed, another cruddy girl," Numbuh 4 muttered. Luckily for him, Numbuh 86 had to attend to other matters, and didn't hear the comment.

Numbuh 3's face turned red, and her eyes were fiery. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me!"

"This is bad. Really bad," Numbuh 2 said, on the verge of freaking out.

"Calm down. We'll think of something," Numbuh 5 said, though she didn't see how they were going to restore the operatives' memories.

By now, Numbuhs 3 and 4's arguments was beginning to heat up, and Numbuhs 2 and 5 desperately tried to separate them.

When they finally stopped fighting (well, not really; they weren't speaking to each other and avoided eye contact), Numbuh 5 realized there was nothing they could do to restore their memories, and decided to just go home.

"It's kind of ironic," Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 5 as he steered the ship back to Earth. "First, they're in love with each other, and now they hate each other!"

"We have to do something," Numbuh 5 said. "But Numbuh 5 has no idea what to do!"

"Ditto on that," Numbuh 2 replied, landing the S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. in the Treehouse's hangar. "We'll just have to hope Numbuh 86 fixes that recommissioning module."

-Transmission Interrupted-


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter...I accidentally only uploaded half of the chapter...

Enjoy! Hope my story doesn't suck too much!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Some Memories**

"Sweet! When did my wrestling ring get here?" Numbuh 4 called from his doorway.

"Didn't I explain this to you a bajillion times already? You were half-decommissioned! You don't remember anything!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know, but this is _so_ cool!"

From across the hall, Numbuh 3 was freaking out over her room. "Ahhh! It's so cuteeee! Oooh, even Mr. Mopsey's here! Hey, when did this Rainbow Monkey get here?"

Numbuh 5 looked at her feet while Numbuh 3 stared at the Rainbow Monkey in wonder.

~Numbuh 5: Flashback~

"And now…Numbuh 4's present!" Numbuh 3 announced. I shot a sly grin at him, and he glared back.

Numbuh 3 eagerly tore the wrapping paper off her last present, then screamed in excitement. "Limited Edition Super Sparkly Rainbow Monkey! Numbuh 4, how did you ever find him?"

Just like I knew he would, Numbuh 4 blushed furiously. "Ah…y'know…it was nothing."

"This is the best present ever, Wally!" Numbuh 3 enveloped him in a giant hug.

~End Flashback~

Numbuh 5 watched as Numbuh 3 started hugging and talking to each of her stuffed animals, then sighed. "Numbuh 5 hopes they get their memories back soon."

Later, after dinner, Numbuh 3 was watching TV and singing along. _Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round, and super chunky…_

Numbuh 4 had coped well with it so far, but then when it got to the "_Spreading love everywhere they go…_" he snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CHANGE THE CRUDDY CHANNEL ALREADY!"

Numbuh 3 frowned. "But there's still an hour left."

"AN HOUR? Ugh…gimme that!" He snatched the remote and changed the channel.

"Give it back!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

"When the Rainbow Dorkies show is over."

"It's Rainbow _Monkeys_," Numbuh 3 corrected. Suddenly, Numbuh 4 imagined Numbuh 3 playing tea party while he was dressed up as Mr. Huggykins and scowling.

"What the-?" he muttered to himself, trying to shake the image. Numbuh 3 took this as an opportunity and grabbed the remote. But she too got a weird image in her head: She was playing a video game with Numbuh 4. A little victory song played, and she was throwing up her arms and saying, "I win! Yaaay!" while Numbuh 4 was throwing down the remote in disgust.

"…Huh? What's wrong with me?" she murmured, trying to clear the strange picture from her mind.

Still confused, Numbuh 4 just waved at Numbuh 3 in dismissal. "Whatever…you can go back to watching your show…" He left the room.

Numbuh 3 picked up the remote and continued watching her show in disturbed silence.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Very short chapter, huh...I have got to write longer ones!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Whoops...in the first chapters I forgot to put the disclaimer...hope that doesn't get me sued. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network...If I owned the Kids Next Door, the show would still be running...:(

PS: Numbuh 4's flashback/dream is from Operation H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Video Games**

Numbuh 4's POV:

"Um…Numbuh 3? I know you…_love_ this guy and stuff…but…I just want to tell you something."

"Yes, Wally?" Numbuh 3 gave me her puppy-dog face. She was _so_ not making this easy.

"Um…well…"

Then I woke up. _What the crud was that all about? _I wondered. Oh well. Probably just some crazy dream. I walked into the kitchen and got out some Rainbow Munchies. _Mmmm…_even if it was the same brand as those cruddy Rainbow Monkeys, they sure tasted good!

I finished breakfast, then went into the living room to play video games. I was just about to beat the boss of level 29 when a voice startled me. "What are you doing?"

It was that Numbuh 3 girl. "Uh…playing video games," I said awkwardly. I knew she was still mad at me for calling her cruddy.

Or at least I _thought_ she was still mad at me. Numbuh 3 jumped into the seat next to me and said, "Can I play?"

Not wanting to get on her bad side (I did that at the Moonbase and let me tell you, it's not pretty) I said, "Um…that depends, do you know how to?"

"No, but you can teach me!" She made her eyes go all wide and hopeful, like in my dream. Usually, to a face like that, I would've screamed something like, _NO WAY, YA CRUDDY GIRL!_, but this time, I said, "Sure."

"Yaaay!" Numbuh 3 grabbed a remote, and I started teaching her.

No POV:

Unknown to Numbuhs 3 and 4, behind the wall was Numbuh 2, smiling at the two.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: *gasp* Hoagie's spying on them!

Numbuh 2: Was not!

Numbuh 345 (aka me): Were too!

Numbuh 2: Was not!

Numbuh 345: Were too! I'll give you this chili dog...

Numbuh 2: Okay, then, I was. *snatches chili dog and gobbles it down*

Numbuh 345: Talk about a weakness for food...

That was random...but I felt like putting it there.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4...y'know, I just realized my chapters are really short. I wonder why...

Oh well! Read on! Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except maybe some of the lines.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Numbuh 4 Screws It Up**

Numbuh 3's POV:  
"Yaaaayyy! I win again!" I yelled. This game was actually fun!

"That's because I let you!" Numbuh 4 grumbled. Maybe he actually wasn't that bad…

Numbuh 2 popped out of nowhere. "Hey guys! Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Not me!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

After a bowl of Rainbow Munchies, I ran to my room to change out of my pajamas…to find Numbuh 4 standing on a bunch of piled-up tables, trying to reach my top shelf.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit in shock. The stack of tables that he had made didn't look very stable.

"Trying…to reach…the extra…remotes," he replied, straining to reach a box. "Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 wanted to play."

I smacked my forehead, then walked over to my bed when…I saw my diary laying there, open to a page. _Wait a second…_

"Hey! Were you reading my diary?" I asked suspiciously, turning to Numbuh 4, who had finally reached the box of remotes and was now trying to figure out how to get down.

"What? No I wasn't." He spread his arms, trying to balance.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm serious! I didn't even know you had one—WHOA!" Suddenly the table at the bottom slid to the side a little, and the tables, plus Numbuh 4, came crashing down. Normally, I would've asked if he was okay, but I was too angry. I stormed over angrily.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. "And I can't believe I thought that—"

Numbuh 2 appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Numbuh 4, did you get the remotes?"

Ignoring him, I yelled louder, "And just when I thought that you were okay...!" I kicked a table so that another one fell on top of him, then stomped out of my room.

"Um…is this a bad time?" I heard Numbuh 2 ask from behind me.

Numbuh 2's POV:

"…and now they're mad at each other again," I finished.

"We have to do something to restore their memories!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, sounding stressed. "Numbuh 86 is taking to long to rebuild the recommissioning module…"

We paced for a minute, and then Numbuh 5 got the most evil look on her face yet. "I've got an idea…"

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Try to imagine Numbuh 5 with a deranged, evil face. *imagines it* *shudders* Numbuh 5, never do that again.

Numbuh 5: I'll try.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter bears a resemblance to Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. (one of my favorite caked episodes :P) but don't worry. The plot changes.

So here's Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Numbuhs 2 and 5 Play Matchmaker**

Numbuh 4's POV:

The alarm began blaring. We all raced to the control room. Numbuh 5 pressed a button, and Numbuh 362 appeared on the screen.

"What's the situation, Numbuh 362?"

"Father has hired the Ice-cream men to build a giant satellite that zaps anything on Earth that's sugary!"

Numbuh 5 gasped. (She takes her candy very seriously.)

"You mean like that giant ice cream cake?" Numbuh 2 asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, except our missiles aren't having any effect!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed. "Not even the atomic snot bomb!"

We all gasped. The atomic snot bomb is so powerful, it could probably blow up half of the moon.

"Then how can we stop him?" Numbuh 5 wondered.

"You will have to sneak inside and shut it down!" Numbuh 362 said, then behind her, a wall blew up. "Good luck, Sector V." The screen filled with static.

Numbuh 5 grabbed the mission specs, then said, "Alright, Numbuh 2, here are the coordinates. Kids Next Door, move out!"

We all headed for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. when Numbuh 5 yelled, "STOP!" We did as she said.

Numbuh 5 smacked her forehead. "If we go in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. they'll recognize us! This is supposed to be a stealth mission!"

"Then what the crud are we supposed to do?" I asked impatiently.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Numbuh 3 said, waving her arm in the air.

Numbuh 5's POV:

"One chocolate mint cone please!" Numbuh 3 told the Ice-cream man.

"I told you, kid, I only sell ice cream to responsible adults!"

"Then I'll have one of those!" Numbuh 3 said, pointing behind him. He turned around and said, "What? Where?"

I facepalmed as Numbuh 3 tried that Vulcan Nerve Pinch on him _again_, just like in our last cake mission.

"Hello? Try this," I said, using a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to smack the guy in the face. I opened the back door of the truck, dragged the guy out, and gestured for everyone to get in.

"Everyone put on a costume. C'mon, Numbuh 2, step on it!" Jeez, Numbuh 5 now knows how Numbuh 1's life used to be like. I jammed an ice cream cone-shaped hat on top of my regular red cap.

"On it, Numbuh 5!" Finally we got to the satellite.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped. The satellite was shaped like a giant ice cream sundae. My mouth was watering a little.

I heard Numbuh 2 say from the front, "Uh…where do I dock?" and a gruff voice answer, "Platform 16. Bottom of the sundae bowl."

Numbuh 2 landed the truck, and we climbed out wearing the Ice-cream men uniforms.

"Numbuh 2, we'll need you too, since Numbuh 1 isn't here," I said.

"Roger that." He climbed out, and I said, "We'll have to find the control room first. Can you get a scan of this place?"

Numbuh 2 leaned over and pressed a button. A few seconds later a map of the satellite slid out smoothly. I examined it. "Hmmm…according to this map, the control room is down here." We quietly raced out of the hangar and into a wide room with giant cartons of ice cream. Subconsciously, I licked my lips.

We tiptoed over to a doorway, which led to a hallway. Around the corner were some Ice-cream men, so we ducked back behind the doorway we had just entered. They walked in a different direction, and we turned the corner, went down some stairs, and saw two directions to go in.

I looked at the map to see which way to go, but a big drop of ice cream splattered the paper.

"Aw, crud! What do we do now?" Numbuh 4 whispered.

I remembered the plan Numbuh 2 and I had made to get Numbuhs 3 and 4 back together. This was the perfect time to put it in action.

"Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, go to the right. Numbuh 2, we're going to the left."

Numbuhs 3 and 4 stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe Numbuh 5 was going crazy, sending two dim-witted operatives alone on a mission that endangered all the candy in the world. But it had to be done.

"Are you _crazy_? I can't go with _her_!" Numbuh 4 hissed. Numbuh 3 glared at him.

"Look, you two are going that way, whether you like it or not!" Suddenly, we heard someone walking down the stairs. Numbuh 2 and I dashed madly to the left, and I could only hope that Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were doing the same.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet...though it's not even long .


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Slightly longer chapter...

I know I'm updating fast for now, but after tomorrow, I won't be...

Disclaimer: What do you think? That I'm Mr. Warburton, the almighty creator of the awesome Kids Next Door?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Caught**

Numbuh 4's POV:  
"What do we do now, _genius_?" I grumbled to Numbuh 3. A little while ago, we had come to a fork in the road. I wanted to go to the right, but _noooo_, Numbuh 3 had dragged me to the middle path, which was so narrow that we had to ditch our ice cream cone hats and vests.

"We could have split up," I continued. "But, _noooo_, we just _had_ to go your way, and now we're lost in a satellite made out of ice cream!"

Finally, the twisty hallway led to another fork in the road. "Wait a second…" Numbuh 3 looked around. "This is the same place we started! It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it _my_ fault! You're the one who picked the middle path!"

"Well, if we went your way, it would've been wrong too! The middle and right paths are connected. So there!" She stuck out her tongue at me.

Suddenly, another weird picture popped into my head. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 were at the movie theater with me, and I wanted to watch Batman, but Numbuh 3 was pointing at some Rainbow Dorky movie. The ticket guy said that Batman was all sold out, so then Numbuh 3 stuck her tongue out at me.

I was trying to figure out what that scene had anything to do with the situation we were in now, when I heard faint footsteps behind us.

"Come on!" Numbuh 3 whispered loudly. She grabbed my wrist and dashed off to the left path…and ran right into somebody.

"Hey!" the Ice-cream man shouted. "You're not supposed to be here!" Others behind him surrounded us.

"Aw, crud."

Numbuh 2's POV:

"Uh…hey…guys." I waved nervously. I had run right into a room full of Ice-cream men.

One of the Ice-cream men pointed at me. "Hey, aren't you a bit short to be an Ice-cream man?"

"No…what're talking about? I'm not short," I said, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the ceiling sag a little. _It's Numbuh 5, _I thought. _Stall a little more! _

"Um, so…how's it going?" I continued uneasily.

The Ice-cream man grinned. "Great, fine, thought it's been—" He was interrupted when Numbuh 5 fell out of the ceiling through a giant hole she had eaten.

We quickly took out our C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.s and fired them at all the Ice-cream men's faces. We ran past them, and into the control room.

After shooting one last Ice-cream man sitting in the control room, Numbuh 5 said, "Alright, now we have to rig up some timed R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E.s here. Numbuh 2, where are they?"

I twiddled my thumbs. "Um…back in the ship?"

Numbuh 3's POV:

"This is _definitely_ your fault! If you hadn't been in such a hurry, then we might have not got caught! But you were, and now I'm handcuffed to you, of all the cruddy people in the world!" Numbuh 4 babbled on. We had gotten caught by the Ice-cream men, and right now they were pointing ice cream guns at our backs, leading us to the dungeon, wherever that was.

Blah, blah, blah…man, did Numbuh 4 _ever_ shut up? The Ice-cream men finally threw us into a cell and left. I took an experimental lick of the wall. "Ugh! Green tea ice cream! Yuck!" **(A/N: I, personally, don't think green tea ice cream is that bad, but I don't think kids would like it…)**

Right when I said that, I got another weird flashback, picture-in-my-head thing. This time I imagined Numbuh 4 and I were at the ice cream store. "Let's get butterscotch cranberry swirl!" I said. "No, rooty tooty supreme!" Numbuh 4 insisted. "Well, why don't you two get our new flavor, green tea ice cream!" the lady behind the counter said. "Well, it's worth a shot," Numbuh 4 said, paying for it. Then, when we ate it, we spit it out. I shrugged. "At least we agreed on something."

I slumped against the wall. What was with those weird pictures? Why did they keep coming back to me?

My thoughts were interrupted when Numbuh 4 started complaining again. "Great. We're stuck in a cell that tastes terrible, and we have no idea where Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 are! Plus, I'm handcuffed to a person that hates me! Isn't this just perfect?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, blabber boy," I muttered darkly. Numbuh 4 didn't answer; he was busy studying the lock and searching in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to pick this lock."

"Oh, really. And how'd you learn to do that?" I crossed my arms.

He gave me an answer I wasn't expecting. "In detention." Then he started mumbling things like, "Nah, this piece of wire is too small" and stuff like that. Finally he said, "Aha!" and used a paper clip to open the door.

"Let's go," he said, and pulled me out the door.

* * *

A/N: The last part sucks...idk where Numbuh 3's ice cream flashback come from. Stupid idea, wasn't it...

Wheeeee...I made Numbuh 3 totally out of character. :P


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7 finally up!

FYI: This story will probably over in the next two chapters so...yeah.

Also in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that Numbuh 4 also picks the handcuff locks.

Okay, that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Chapter Where Stuff Happens**

Still Numbuh 3's POV:

Numbuh 4 grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. _He's touching my hand, _my brain thought subconsciously. Immediately a different part of my brain said, _Shut up! Who cares? _

Because, okay, I admit it, even though Numbuh 4 was totally obnoxious, he was hecka cute. The same part of my brain repeated louder, _SHUT UP! _

As all these random, disturbing thoughts swirled through my head, we raced through the halls…and ran into another fork in the road.

"I'm starting to hate this place," Numbuh 4 murmured.

"Which way?"

Numbuh 4 waved his hand in dismissal. "Let's split up."

"Okay, then I'm going to the right."

Numbuh 4 ran off to the middle path, so I started walking down the hall when I bumped into someone _again_. But luckily, it was just Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 was right behind her.

"Numbuh 5? Numbuh 2? What are you guys doing here?"

Numbuh 5 scratched her head. "Numbuh 5 was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, Numbuh 4 and I got caught, then Numbuh 4 picked the lock, then we found this fork in the road, and Numbuh 4 went that way." I pointed to the hallway.

"Then we'll have to go find Numbuh 4, because we found the control room," Numbuh 2 said.

"Then why didn't you blow up this place already?" I asked.

"Because somebody forgot to bring the R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E.s, so we have to get back to the ship." Numbuh 5 glared at Numbuh 2, who laughed sheepishly. "Numbuh 3," she continued. "Which is to the prison?" I pointed out the path to her.

"So the ship must be either that way or that way," Numbuh 2 stated, pointing to the path Numbuh 4 had gone and the path that no one knew where it led.

"Numbuh 3, you go find Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5'll go this way. We'll meet back here."

"Okie-dokie artichokey!" I said, feeling some of my cheerfulness coming back. Numbuhs 2 and 5 quickly disappeared down the hall, leaving me all alone.

Numbuh 4's POV:

"Crud! This is the place we started from!" I groaned to myself, seeing the Ice-cream truck we had flown here from and the familiar hangar.

I turned around to head back when Numbuh 3 nearly ran me over.

"Numbuh 3? What are you doing here? Weren't you going the different way?"

"No, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 came out of there. They said they found the control room, but forgot those bomb things. They went the other way and told me to find you."

"Then that means we have to go find them." I took off down the hall.

Numbuh 5's POV:

"Are they gone yet?" Numbuh 2 whispered from behind me. A bunch of Ice-cream men had almost caught us, but I had ripped off the vent of an airshaft, and now Numbuh 2 and I were squashed in a dusty tunnel.

"Maybe." I carefully knelt forward, but the vent fell off and banged loudly on the ground anyway. Fortunately, nobody was there.

I hopped out with some difficulty. "C'mon," I said, offering a hand to Numbuh 2. He took it and I pulled as hard as I could, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm stuck," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Never would've known. Numbuh 5 always told you to lay off the chili dogs."

"Why? I've got no one to impress." On the outside, I smacked my forehead with my free hand. On the inside, I felt a little disappointed.

I pulled with all my might, but Numbuh 2 wouldn't budge. "Uh…this is kind of embarrassing," he hissed.

Then Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 appeared around the corner. "Hi guys," I said with fake cheerfulness. "A little help here?"

Finally, we had gotten Numbuh 2 out. "We found the hangar," Numbuh 4 reported. "Now let's hook up those bombs and get out of here!"

We grabbed the R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E.s and rigged them to the control room. We were almost to the hangar when we ran into someone.

"Going somewhere?"

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG! ITSA CHAPTER! *GASP*

It's the shortest chapter so far, but I still hope you guys like it. :) BTW, thanks for the reviews, people. Even though I only got seven, I still got some. :D YOU ARE ALL AWESOME PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. I wish I did though... :(

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Numbuh 4 is Waay Too Emotional**

Numbuh 4's POV:

"Going somewhere?" An adult that looked strangely familiar loomed over us. He looked like a silhouette, because his whole body was black except for his glowing yellow eyes.

"Um…I know this is a bad time," I whispered to Numbuh 2. "But who's that?"

Numbuh 2 didn't look away from the man. "The Delightful Children's Father." The Delightful Dorks had a father?

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know you were here?" Father continued. "Did you really think you could sneak aboard this ship without anyone noticing? Well, you were wrong!" He suddenly was surrounded with flames, but somehow didn't burn to ashes.

"You're just in time to witness the destruction of all the candy in the world." As he spoke, a wall opened to reveal a screen behind it. It showed the Earth rotating slowly.

"No! The Kids Next Door won't let you!" Numbuh 5 yelled, then squirted ice cream in Father's face. I expected him to just get annoyed, but he seemed actually hurt. _Of course…fire and ice! _We all took out C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.s and aiming at him. When we finally thought he was defeated, he just burst out of the pile of ice cream and screamed, "FOOLS! Now you've made me REALLY angry!"

He shot a fireball at Numbuh 2, but he dodged it. He also shot one at me, but it narrowly whizzed past my face. We all started dodging fireballs, except for Numbuh 3, who was just laughing and saying, "Fourth of July!" _Airhead. _

I ducked to avoid another fireball, and it shot behind me towards Numbuh 3.

I could've let her dodge it herself. I could've let Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 5 save her. I even could've let her get burned to a crisp. But while the fireball was zooming straight at her, suddenly an image flashed in my head.

It was my first day of being a Kids Next Door operative. There was Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5. They were all introducing themselves.

After that, memories hit me like meteors. There was the time Numbuh 2 and I rigged a bucket above Numbuh 1's door, and it splashed all over him. I also recalled the time we were racing in the tube-a-thon. And the time when Numbuh 3 and I had to fly in some rocket to the Rainbow Monkey amusement park. And when Numbuh 1 left for the Galactic Kids Next Door…I remembered all of it.

I also remembered that I had a crush on Kuki Sanban.

And that I wasn't going to let her get fried.

So I did something that I'd probably regret for the rest of my sorry life.

I pushed her out of the way.

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

A/N: See? What did the chapter title tell ya? Numbuh 4 was being waaaaaay too heartfelt in this chappie. And waaaay too intellectual. :P Or intelligent, however you like it.

Yup, the shortest chapter by far. *shakes head* Tsk, tsk, what am I gonna do with you, cherrimrocks?

cherrimrocks: Well, for a start, you could stop talking to yourself.

Me: No can do. Been doing it since...4th grade. *blows on nails*


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Agh...the stupidest chapter ever...I'm bored out of my mind! Please don't kill me for the sloppy chapter...I couldn't sleep, and here I am, sitting in front of my computer at one in the morning.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Sundae Explodes**

Numbuh 3's POV:

Suddenly, somebody slammed into me, sending me flying. It was Numbuh 4.  
"HEY! What are you—" I realized he had pushed me out of the way because a fireball had been heading straight towards me. Why had he saved me?

Then, as the fireball zipped towards Numbuh 4, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

My life flashed by in my mind's eye. The first scene I saw was walking home from the ice-cream store. Then, memories flooded in. I remembered the time when Numbuh 5 and I went to that Rainbow Monkey home, but it turned out to be a Rainbow Munchies factory. I remembered when Numbuh 1 left. I remembered being at the Moonbase, poking Numbuh 4, and wrestling into a decommissioning chair.

"NOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late. The fireball made impact and…

No POV:

The light illuminated the room; it was so bright that all three operatives had to shut their eyes.

When the light faded, Numbuh 3 half-crawled, half-groped towards where Numbuh 4 used to be. "Numbuh 4! Wally…no…"

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she found what used to be Numbuh 4. His body was charred badly, and it was obvious that he was gone.

"No…Wally!" Tears began flowing down Numbuh 3's cheeks as she took hold of Numbuh 4's shoulders and began shaking desperately. "Numbuh 4…I remember now…" Numbuhs 2 and 5 just stared at her grimly, unsure of what to do.

Numbuh 3 finally gave up in trying to "awaken" Numbuh 4. She felt her anger boil up inside her. Then she exploded.

"You…JERK!" Numbuh 3 yelled at Father. He took a step back. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 looked at each other in surprise. Numbuh 3 had never said anything insulting to anyone…_ever_. **(A/N: Except for maybe the Toiletnator and the Crazy Old Cat Lady, but that doesn't count.)** "Do you know what you did? You killed him! What is your problem!" Numbuh 3's eyes turned fiery. Nobody had ever seen her this angry.

Numbuh 3 pulled a gihugeic **(A/N: KND word!)** chunk of ice cream out from the wall and hurled it at Father. He disappeared under it, and the three operatives could see that he was trying to burn his way through the ice cream, but failed. Numbuh 3 suddenly fainted and crumpled into a heap.

Numbuh 5's POV:

Acting quickly, I picked up Numbuh 3 and put her around my shoulders like a scarf. Numbuh 2 did the same with Numbuh 4. We raced towards the hangar.

"How much time until this place blows?" I asked Numbuh 2.

"Um—" He checked his watch. "Twenty seconds?" I sped up. We made it to the ship and jumped in. Numbuh 2 and I set Numbuhs 3 and 4 in their seats, then Numbuh 2 jumped into the pilot's seat. "Ten seconds!" We blasted out of the place just when the giant sundae exploded with tons of ketchup.

"Let's just let her rest for a while," I told Numbuh 2. "She's had a…a rough day."

"Tell me about it," Numbuh 2 mumbled. I knew he was upset. I mean, Numbuh 5 would be upset if all of sudden, her best friend was just…gone. Heck, probably more than upset.

"No…watch out…Father…he's coming…" We heard Numbuh 3 mumbling in her sleep and thrashing around.

Numbuh 3's POV:

"We've got to stop Father!" I yelled, suddenly wide-awake.

"Relax," Numbuh 5 said. She was sitting next to me. "He's gone."

My eyes filled with tears. "And so is Wally."

* * *

A/N: Numbuh 3 goes emo...enlightening. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch Operation GHOST for, like, the fourth time today. *headdesk* SO. BORED!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, people, it's what you've all been waiting for...the lovey-dovey, fluffiest chapter of 'em all...THE END! (DUN DUN DUN!)

Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. I've got 15 (count 'em; FIFTEEN) reviews! And they're all positive! :D

Disclaimer: I think you all know the answer to this by now.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The End**

(Still) Numbuh 3's POV:

When we finally landed at the Treehouse again, the first thing I did was run to my room and cry my eyes out. After a while, my sobs lessened to sniffling, but I didn't feel any better. A while ago, Numbuh 5 had quietly come into my room and said good night **(A/N: Yes, it was that late.)**. I tiptoed out into the hall, careful not to wake anybody up. I didn't know where I was going, but my feet carried me to Numbuh 4's room. I expected to hear Numbuh 4 talking in his sleep as usual, but of course, he wasn't. Tears welled up in my already red and puffy eyes, but I fought them back.

Next, I walked into the med lab. What once was Numbuh 4 lay on the cot. **(A/N: WOW, that sounded wrong.)** I stood beside the cot. "Numbuh 4…" A sob caught in my throat. "I…I..I love you…" A single teardrop fell from my eye.

No POV:

Unknown to Numbuh 3, the teardrop landed exactly on Numbuh 4's heart, causing something unpossible to happen…**(A/N: I bet you all can guess what that unpossible thing is…yay! Another KND word! I ruined the mood…)**

Numbuh 3's POV (again):

I stood next to the cot for a long time. Then, something amazing happened.

Numbuh 4 moved.

At least I thought he did. Then, my suspicions were confirmed when his arm moved and he groaned.

"Numbuh 4!" I gasped. "Say something!" I swear, my heart skipped a beat.

"K...Kuki? My head…it hurts…"

"Wally! You're alive!" I screamed loudly, crying now from happiness. Then I did something pretty crazy. I kissed him.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 sat straight up, blushing. "What the crud was that for?" I was too happy to care.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 ran into the room, yelling, "What's wrong Numbu—" Then they saw Numbuh 4, alive and breathing.

"N—N—Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 gasped, suddenly speechless.

"But…but…that's unpossible!" Numbuh 2 looked stunned.

I hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again…"

**THE FOLLOWING IS A STUPID, CHEESY ENDING. I AM VERY BAD AT CONCLUSIONS, SO READ IF YOU DARE!**

No POV:  
The next days that followed were pretty normal. But Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 knew that something about the experience had changed their relationship. They were even closer to each other, and they knew that nothing would ever break their bond.

-End Transmission-

* * *

A/N: So there ends my first story...*sniffle* I'll never forget you! *sobs*

I'm going to write a sequel to this. It's about what Numbuh 362 was talking to Numbuh 5 about in the first chapter. It's a 1/362 story, and that's all I can tell you for now.

Hmmm...we never find out what Kuki was poking Wally for in the beginning, do we...If you have an idea of why she was poking him, put it in a review please! I'd like to know your ideas...because I don't have any more. *imagination/inspiration tank is empty*

Well, anyways, I hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
